


Apologies

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has his own way of apologizing to Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ as a response to a Kinkmeme prompt.

The first time it happens they’re in the middle of a case and Holmes has once again managed to get himself almost killed and Watson is left to patch him up and put him back together. Watson doesn’t speak to him for three entire days before Holmes takes action. He takes a seat on the settee next to Watson, still a considerable amount of space between them, and awkwardly clears his throat. Watson pretends not to notice and continues to blindly stare at his newspaper.

 

“Watson?” if he didn’t know better he could have sworn Holmes sounded meek, but other than frown Watson does nothing.

 

Holmes huffs and shifts. He looks at Watson’s profile, partly concealed by the newspaper and before Watson knows just what the hell is going on, Holmes is sitting too close for comfort. With one foot folded under him, the other firmly planted on the floor and his left arm draped across the back of the settee, just barely brushing Watson’s neck, he leans forward and rests his forehead against Watson’s temple.

 

“Don’t be upset with me,” a warm whisper, ghosting over Watson’s cheek, “You know I don’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Holmes’ eyes are closed as he presses a dry kiss to Watson’s cheekbone, just below his eye. Watson exhales and relaxes into Holmes’ body as a warm hand starts kneading the tense muscles in his neck and shoulders, thumb absently brushing the skin just under his collar. His eyes close of their own volition as Holmes gently rubs his nose against the spot just above his ear.

 

“I’m sorry,” Holmes breathes before kissing the shell of his ear. And with a squeeze to Watson’s shoulder he’s gone again.

 

They don’t mention the incident, but Watson does speak to Holmes again and isn’t quite so annoyed anymore and so it becomes a bit of a habit; every time Holmes does something that upsets Watson or every time Watson is annoyed with Holmes (and he certainly isn’t more annoyed than usual since this new development), Holmes will _apologize_.

 

He will peck Watson on the cheek or push his collar down just enough to be able to press his lips against Watson’s pulse point. Sometimes he will rub his nose against the soft skin behind Watson’s ear or kiss his eyelids and the tip of his nose, down to his chin, almost accidentally brushing his bottom lip. At times he will soothe Watson with a warm kiss on the lips and a gentle murmur or tiny kisses peppered along his jaw.

 

And sometimes, when he has done something especially foolish, when Watson is especially upset with him, Holmes will climb into Watson’s lap, straddling his waist and undo the first few buttons of Watson’s shirt to bury his face in the warm skin of his neck. He will kiss Watson’s Adam’s apple and the underside of his chin, nip along his jaw and gently suck on that spot where ear, neck and jaw meet. Sometimes he will not stop after pressing a dry kiss to Watson’s lips, but lick his way into Watson’s mouth instead. Coaxing it open, one hand cupping Watson’s face, the other kneading his waist, until his tongue tangles with Watson’s, gliding slickly.

 

On rare occasions their kisses will grow frantic and messy. Their teeth will clash and they will grab at whatever parts they can reach of the other, hips thrusting and rocking against each other desperately. Watson’s hands on Holmes’ arse urging him to grind down harder, until they are both hard and aching and somewhat miserable, desperate for release. And just before they reach their completion Watson will stop Holmes, gradually slowing the motions of his hips until they come to a halt. Panting and flushed they will kiss languidly, sloppily, until the burning, throbbing need has died down to a faintly pulsing hardness between their thighs.

 

After those instances Holmes will awkwardly climb down from Watson’s lap and quickly flee the room and though neither of them would ever admit it, they listen to each other’s barely stifled groans and breathy moans through the thin walls as they stroke their aching cocks. They are always a bit awkward around each other afterwards, but not for long; Holmes usually finds a way to upset Watson fairly quickly.

 

But no matter how Holmes apologizes to Watson, it always ends with Holmes saying “I’m sorry” before kissing the shell of his ear. And sometimes Holmes will wish he didn’t need to upset Watson to be allowed to touch him like this. And sometimes Watson will wish he could kiss Holmes without needing to have a reason other than that he loves him.


End file.
